


Вопрос времени

by YoursDearlyEve



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Ramblings, Spoilers C2xE118
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursDearlyEve/pseuds/YoursDearlyEve
Summary: Осознавать, что что-то в тебе изменилось само собой, и так до невозможности трудно. Ещё сложнее принять то, что сотворила с тобой магия.
Kudos: 1





	Вопрос времени

Джестер так пристально рассматривала в зеркале своё лицо, будто она на самом деле лишь заказала свой портрет и теперь придирчиво оценивала работу художника.  
Она нахмурилась, увидев, что скулы стали проступать отчётливее, и заметила морщины между бровями, которых до этого не было.

Что вообще обычно делают те, кто стареет на несколько лет за миг? В книгах, которых было в достатке у мамы, Рубина Морей, герои скорее то однажды находят седой волос, то в другой день понимают, что спина больше не выдерживает прежних нагрузок.  
А во многих, по большей части романтических книжках взрослеющих или постаревших героев и вовсе нет. Взять хотя бы “Клыки любви” – не ворчит же там в конце Оскар про то, что с годами те самые его клыки стали выглядеть не так внушительно?

Да и книги, возьми она даже скучные талмуды на другом языке в библиотеке Видогаста, не дадут ответы на вопросы, важные именно для неё – стоит ли ей теперь быть серьёзней и забыть о продолжении прежних проказ с Вет? Сменить Странника на более “внушительного” покровителя? Задуматься о семье?  
Из тех членов Могучей Девятки, кто был старше её, Калеб для вопросов очевидно не подходил – он и сам потерял годы жизни безвозвратно незаметно для себя и так толком от того не оправился; Кадуцей, скорее всего, сказал бы что-нибудь про “естественный ход вещей” и про то, что время не вернёшь назад; Вет, по её собственному признанию, ещё толком не обвыклась после превращения обратно в полурослика из гоблинши, так что пока с ней о таком не поговоришь...

Находясь в башне, сложно понять, какой сейчас час в ледяной пустыне Айзелькросса и какая разница во времени с Никодранасом, но если там тоже вечер, то мама наверняка выступает. Или развлекает беседой очередного патрона. Нет, решает Джестер, ей волнения за повзрослевшую на несколько лет благодаря заклинанию дочь ни к чему.  
Заставить понервничать Астрид и послать Сообщение ей? Попросить консультацию у всезнающей Дайрон из Души Кобальта? Или, чем чёрт не шутит, послать весточку много что повидавшей Старой Эдит?  
Тифлингша долго перебирала в голове все возможные варианты, пока в дверь её комнаты не постучали.

За дверью, судя по раздавшемуся сразу после стука кашлю, стоял Форд.  
Возможно, прежняя Джестер бы помучила его, заставив подолгу ждать, или как-то бы его разыграла.  
Возможно, дразнила бы его через дверь, не пуская и безудержно флиртуя.   
Возможно, просто притворилась бы спящей, если бы посчитала, что ей сегодня не нужны его нравоучения.  
Но у новой Джестер больше не было времени ждать, и она тут же открыла.


End file.
